Scavenger Hunting: Cullen Style
by IsabellaMarieSwan-Cullen1234
Summary: What happens when school is cancelled and Alice drags everyone to the mall? Stripper Poles, Rotten Bananas, and Emmett being crazy involved! Just what are Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley doing in the mall? Canon Pairings E/B J/A Em/R Car/Esm First'fic
1. Snow Day, Sex Talks and Drag Racing

**(A/N I own nothing Stephenie Meyer owns the wonderful world of Twilight** )

BPOV

"No. No. NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She continued to stare at me those revenge filled eyes. She was out to get me. I knew the ending was coming, I just didn't think it would be so soon. I soon slipped back into reality when I realized there was a pair of cold hands trying to shake me out of my dream.

"Bella? Bella, are you all right?" I opened my eyes to find the love of my life staring down at me. Of course I was fine whenever he was near.

"Yea, I'm fine." It was just another dream about a sadistic vampire bent on revenge for her mates death. Nothing out of the usual, I reassured myself. It seemed awfully bright out to be 6:30 in the morning. I looked at the alarm clock. OMG!!!!!! It's 9:30! We're late!! "Edward, We're late for school" I frantically attempted to get off the bed but he held me there.

"Love, school is cancelled." He said like it was not a big deal. WOW! School was cancelled because of …… Wait! Why was school cancelled?

"Why is school cancelled and why did my alarm not go off?" I pondered on what would cause him not to wake me when I was having such a bad dream let alone to give me the good news.

"I turned you're alarm off when I got here and It snowed last night." I continued to stare at him for a second before I had to lean in and kiss him. His stone cold lips touched mine for a fraction of a second before he pulled away chuckling. I could have swore I heard him mumble something about 'risking my life enough for today.'

I slowly got off the bed and made my way to the closet. Edward must have gotten the memo and left the room. I dressed comfortable in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then, I made my way to the bathroom. I pulled my hair into a messy ponytail and washed my face. I made my way down the stairs, and as always, I managed to catch my foot on the last stair. I waited for the crash but of course a pair of cold hands caught me mid-fall. Edward pulled me into his stone cold arms and began kissing me. The kissing was starting to make me dizzy so I had to pull away to breathe. He let me go and I made my way to the kitchen.

Same old kitchen with yellow cabinets, and old oak table. I sat at a chair and Edward sat right next to me. "What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. How about we go see Alice." Oh crap! Alice probably saw that coming because as soon as the words came out of my mouth the door bell rang. Edward let out a low growl and I sighed. I went to open the front door. Of course it was Alice. She was jumping up and down so fast she was just a blur.

"Thank You Bella! You won't regret this!" What is she talking about? Edward must have saw the confused look on my face and joined me by the door. He whispered in my ear, "You're going to let her take you shopping," he replied. Why would ever let her do that? Oh Yeah. Whoever broke into my house seriously crippled my wardrobe. I remember calling her and telling her she could take me shopping and get a FEW things……….

_FLASHBACK _

"_Alice"_

"_Yes, Bella," she said. _

"_Can you take me…" Gulp! "shopping," I finally managed to spit out. _

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course. Oh, I'm going to have so much fun…I wonder.."_

"_Alice. Alice. ALICE!!! There are rules as you already know. Rule one: Edward has to come along to control you. Rule two: if I say no it means no. Rule three: no makeovers at the mall. Got It?" I was scared of what Alice had planned. _

"_OK. Got it. You won't regret this Bella." I hoped I wouldn't regret it. _

I didn't think the day would come so soon. I had only called her last week. Oh

well, Alice will be Alice. I ushered her inside and she began explaining which mall we were going to and how long we would be. I left Charlie a note explaining where I was and who I was with. And so, we left my house and headed to the Cullen's.

The car ride to the Cullen's was a quiet ordeal. Edward held my hand the whole way there. We didn't really talk much. Even if we would have wanted to talk, Alice's constant bouncing up and down on the seat was enough to make one want to jump off a building. Finally, we arrived at the Cullen's. Edward opened his door and made his way to my door at vampire speed. _Stupid vampire speed, _I thought. He reached for my hand and I took his willingly. We slowly made our way up the porch stairs. Alice could no longer contain her excitement. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to her room.

"Hey-", I started to protest but she shushed me.

"This is a surprise for Edward, OK?" There was no way this could be a surprise to him. I let her continue.

"I want you to let him pick you out some lingerie at the mall. We will all go to Victoria's Secret and then we will split up as couples." Apparently my face must have been a cherry red because she added, "Don't be embarrassed . It's just a pre-wedding present for Edward. Here's three-hundred dollars." Holy-crap! Three-hundred dollars for lingerie. I thought I was going to faint. Luckily, Alice caught me before I fell to the carpet. "Don't worry. Edward won't make such a big deal out of it. At least not at first." What did she just say? I knew he was going to be stubborn about it but I never thought he would cave in.

"Alice what are you thinking right now?" I just had to know what was in Alice's mind to keep this from Edward?.

"Actually, I'm thinking about Jasper and how much I love him." Those kinds of thoughts were sure to drive Edward away from reading Alice's mind. She gave me a hug.

Alice opened the door to her room only to find Edward standing there. "How long have you been there," she questioned.

"Not long. Why?" He looked like he had missed out on something important.

"Oh, nothing we were just discussing the wedding plans." The expression on his face changed from one of worry to sheer joy. Every time someone mentioned the wedding he got all excited. It's not that I wasn't excited to be tied to him in every way possible, it was just I had the whole prejudice thing against weddings due to Rene. Lately, I found myself more and more attached to the idea of being married to my own Adonis. He was perfect and everyway, And I was just plain Jane Bella. Clumsy beyond belief, almost disabled because of my clumsiness, and not to mention I always seemed to be the damsel in distress. Just for once couldn't we just do a little role switch-up? I looked all up and down my Greek God. I saved his eyes for last, for I knew when I looked into them I would lose my train of thought. His eyes were a light-butterscotch color. He had just hunted yesterday. I reached for his hand and he intertwined our fingers. He brought our hands up to run my hand across his face.

"Are you ready to go love?" Of course. I was ready for this whole day to be over with. We made our way down the stairs. Carlisle and Esme were having a silent conversation on the couch. Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett on the loveseat. Alice was searching the kitchen for something. Jasper was leaning against the wall, apparently ready to run away if the emotions got anymore intense. Alice came into the room and announced we could now leave. Edward and I made our way to the garage. Suddenly, I was being grabbed by the arm and dragged toward Alice's Porsche 911 turbo.

"Edward, help!" I pleaded.

"Take one more step toward her and I'll take your head off." Whoa! Why was Alice being so possessive of me? She dragged me to the car. She ordered Carlisle and Esme to take his Mercedes, and for the guys to take the Jeep. I climbed in the front seat. I was so scared of what this car ride was to hold for me. Rosalie climbed in the back seat and Alice climbed behind the wheel. She stepped on the gas and before I knew it, We were on the main road. I almost had a heart attack.

"Alice, slow down!" Why is she in such a hurry to get to the mall.

"I'm trying to get away from Edward so Rosalie and I can talk about the honeymoon with you." Crap! I knew this was coming. I sat in my seat, struck with a sliver of fear. What was she going to tell me?

"Now Bella, you know how careful Edward is around you? Of course you do. Well on the honeymoon, while you guys are away from all off us, you guys may have certain urges….." OMG! Was Alice trying to give me the sex talk?

"Alice! Look at her face. I'm sure she has heard enough about this to last her a life time." It was Rosalie who spoke this time. Alice glanced over at me. When she put her eyes back on the road, I looked in the rearview mirror and gave Rosalie a grateful look. She smiled back. I never thought I would ever be grateful toward Rosalie, but now I was grateful she pulled me out of that situation.

"OK, so maybe that was not the best way to start this conversation out. Bella," she turned her face to look at me, "you and Edward being alone will be a great thing. Do you know how long we have seen him and thought there was no hope? You are the light in his life. I'm not concerned with him losing control on the honeymoon. I will see that coming. What I'm concerned about is how you are going to get him to past all the boundaries. You don't know how much he loves and cherishes you. You need to get all the walls down without making him lose control." Alice has a point. How am I going to get him to make love to me with all his preceded rules and boundaries. "This is why we are going to the mall. Hopefully we can break the foundation on those walls so all you have to do is blow on them and they will fall to the ground." I wonder how Alice is going to go about this and what does Rosalie have to do with it. Rosalie had a lot of experience with intimate things. What with her and Emmett being animals when they go at it. I shuddered at the thought. I would never understand what made them act that way.

"Bella," Rosalie interrupted me and my reverie, "Alice and I are just trying to make this as painless for you as possible. We love you like a sister. We already look at you like a sister. We need you to listen to us and try not to blush like a tomato." Apparently I was blushing furiously, I quickly worked to rid my face of the blush. She ignored me and continued. "We have never known there to ever be a relationship between a vampire and a human. You and Edward's relationship is very special. You both have something I have never seen between any couple that has ever existed.

"Because Edward is a vampire, the first time you make love, his senses will be heightened and he might lose control. I have faith in my brother that he will protect you even while pleasing you. But still, there is always the risk. The way he protects you has been heightened ever since he returned from Italy. Since he almost thought he lost you, due to my stupidity in relaying phone messages, he is constantly afraid of losing you." Rosalie had a point. Edward was a little to overprotective of me.

"This may make it even harder for him to but his guard down and enjoy himself." She was right. I noticed when I returned from Italy, Edward was even more careful in kissing me. He always went far enough but sure not to go to far to give me the wrong idea. I looked at my engagement ring. I wondered what Edward was doing right now.

Suddenly Alice's grip on the steering wheel tightened and she was sucked into a vision. "Alice!" Rosalie and I both screamed together. Alice pulled herself back together and began telling us about her vision.

"It's nothing. The guys are just within listening range now." I looked out the rearview mirror to find Emmett behind the wheel of the Jeep. He was really gunning it.

"Rosalie, tell your husband if he totals my Porsche I will personally kill him!!" Rosalie pulled out her phone and called Emmett. He picked up and answered He was speaking loud enough for all to hear.

"Rosalie, tell Alice her precious Porsche is not in peril."

"Heard you loud and clear Emmett, just keep your distance," Alice responded in a sarcastic tone.

"Bye Emmett, see you at the mall. Love You." Then the line went dead. The next thing I know Emmett and the massive jeep are flying right beside us. He has the passenger window rolled down and he was yelling something.

"He wants to race us. Should we?" Alice had obviously seen what Emmett had planned.

"Alice, let's do it." I chipped in my two cents. Edward would not be happy with me but this was a human experience I just had to try. Drag Racing! "Text Emmett and tell him we accept his challenge."

"Wait - Let's make this interesting." It was Rosalie who spoke this time. She whipped out her phone and called Emmett.

"Emmett, Let's make this interesting. If you guys lose, you have to go to any store we want. No whining, no groping. Ok.?"

"And if you girls lose, you have to go to Spencer gifts with us and do a stripper act on one of the poles." Emmett was taking this to far.

"Rosalie you have a devilish mind. Oh this is going to go in our favor." Alice was really rubbing it in now. She gunned the engine and we left the jeep in the dust. Suddenly my phone started vibrating. It was Edward.

"Bella, do you have you seatbelt on?"

"Yes. What is Emmett up to?" Apparently Emmett heard me say this because he screamed

"No cheating!!!!!!" Whoa. The Cullen's really get into these races. I looked forward to the day when I could participate in such races and not get hurt. The yellow Porsche ran three consecutive red lights then slid into the mall parking lot. We won. Emmett pulled up moments later and jumped out of the jeep. He was fuming. He couldn't believe they lost.

"Sorry, Emmett. I knew you guys were going to lose." Alice sounded like she was gloating. Jasper joined Alice. He appeared as if he had just been hit with a thousand different emotions.

"Yeah, thanks Emmett. Your competitive nature almost hurt Bella." It was Edward who spoke this time. He had joined me on the left. He wound his arm around my waist. Jasper must have sent a wave of calm around because I suddenly felt mellow.

"Whatever can we PLEASE just shop now!" Alice pulled out the puppy face and I knew I could not resist.

"Yes, I'm ready." Ready for this whole day to be over with, ready to join Edward's family, and ready to become a vampire.


	2. Let the races begin

_**A/N I own Nothing! Stephenie Meyer owns it ALL!**_

_**BPOV**_

We made our way towards to Macy's entrance. Emmett and Rosalie headed toward their favorite store, Bath and Body Works. Alice dragged me to the junior's section. She started pulling things off of racks. Carlisle and Esme soon appeared.

"Alice, don't go overboard on Bella. She got enough to worry about what with the wedding and all." Esme's voice was a comfort to me. She left Carlisle's side and gave me a big hug. "Have fun and don't forget we're here for you." Esme was already a mother to me. Carlisle came and hugged me too and then he and Esme were off. An hour later Alice was finally ready for me to try on. I headed toward the dressing room. We both entered and Edward sat down in the chair outside the dressing room. She dragged me into the handicapped stall and began taking my clothes off.

"Hey, I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself." I knew I could definitely get my clothes off without Alice's help.

"I'm just trying to get done faster." Before I knew it, I was in a strapless silver dress. It had a huge bow on the front and it was covered in glitter. The dress was gorgeous but not on me.

"Go show Edward." What was she thinking? I was not walking out of here with a dress on in front of Edward. Finally, she realized I was going to be stubborn and she dragged me out to show Edward. His jaw dropped.

"You like?" I asked. He was enjoying me in a dress. I could get used to this.

"More than you know." I suddenly was liking the whole idea of shopping with Alice. She then dragged me back into the dressing room and put me in another ensemble. This time the dress was blue. It looked like a long tank top dress. The dress had intricate designs along the neck line. On my own, I walked out to show Edward. Instead of complimenting me he pulled me into his arms and started kissing me. His stone cold lips lightly brushed against mine.

"You are too irresistible for your own good." Alice suddenly came storming out of the dressing room.

"Enough Edward. We have work to do." She led me back into the dressing room. I slipped out of the dress and started trying on jeans. These were not ordinary jeans. These were a light wash and had a pink and purple design on the back pockets. They were a little too long. Alice said she would pin them. The only reason she would buy them for me was because they were designer. After a few more pairs of jeans, it was time for the tops. After about and hour we were done. Alice bought me 400 dollars worth of clothing.

"Let's look for shoes and accessories next! My favorite part." Great! _'Her favorite part' _I quoted in my head. We left Macy's and headed for the Gucci store. On the way there, I got hungry so we stopped and I got a churro from Cinnabon. I finished the churro and that's when the day went downhill. As we walked by Victoria secret, I spied Jessica holding the skimpiest pair of underwear I had ever seen. They were v-string panties. The panties were lacy and see through (A/N: there on the Victoria's secret website!). Edward must have seen me staring at Jessica because he asked me, "What's wrong?"

"J-J-J-J-J-e-es-sica." I looked back through the window and she was gone. "What is she up to?"

"She and Mike are spending the weekend together. Mike's parents are out of town and it's their anniversary." Wow. How long have they been dating?

"Hey, What are you guys looking at?" Like she didn't already know, stupid mind reading vampire.

"Jessica is in Victoria's Secret buying lingerie for Mike." I said is as if it were no big deal.

"Say do you guys want to have some fun this weekend? I see Mike and Jessica spending a romantic weekend together. Let's say we sabotage the whole thing." Alice was suddenly sucked into a vision. She rubbed her temples in a circles.

"Oh, this is going to be good. We need to go to Dick's Sporting Goods. I have to get a few supplies." Uh oh. This scheme must involve tools, ropes, new outfits and many other things. Alice dragged me by the arm and pulled me toward the direction of the sporting goods store.

"Edward, get a cart. We have a lot of shopping to do." As we walked down the aisles of sporting goods store, Edward pushed the cart with one hand and held my hand with the other as I walked beside the cart.

I whispered in his ear when Alice wasn't looking, "I'm glad the emphasis is off of me for once." Alice must have heard me for she screamed at me and told me it wasn't over yet. Crap. Oh well. I tried.

As we walked down the aisles, Alice threw many things into the cart. Some rope, grappling hooks, spray paint, tennis balls, black outfits for everyone, black ski masks, black tennis shoes, black socks, and other odds and ends. While Alice was busy talking to the sales clerk, I asked Edward how bad this was going to be.

"Oh, this is going to be good. You'll enjoy it." I had a feeling I would enjoy it. What a great way to spend the weekend, ruining Mike's love life. Alice is an evil pixie. We went to the register and paid for our random items. The clerk gave Alice a strange look but she smiled at him and he snapped out of it. She slipped the clerk a 200 dollar bill and told him to keep the change, with a wink. Oh, real inconspicuous, Alice. Edward carried the bags as we walked to the parking lot. Alice opened the trunk of her Porsche. Edward put our sabotage in the trunk. We then returned to the mall. Alice dragged me to the Gucci Store.

"We are not going to be much longer, Bella." Emmett and Rosalie were in the Gucci store. Rosalie was buying a few pairs of shoes and some handbags. Edward walked behind me while Alice began pulling scarf's and shoes off the racks.

"Hey, Bella! Catch!" What the…..OUCH! A Gucci handbag hit me square in the face.

"EMMETT CULLEN! HOW DARE YOU! I HAVE HALF A NOTION TO KILL YOU NOW!" Edward screamed at the top of his lungs. Wow! Edward was actually scaring me right now. I couldn't look at him. I turned to Alice. She was in shock.

"Emmett Cullen, apologize to my sister, now!" Rose threatened to not touch Emmett for a whole month if he didn't apologize sincerely.

"Bella, I'm Sorry! I thought Alice would see it coming an catch it. I am Sorry! Let me make it up to you."

"That's enough Emmett. Just leave Bella alone." At least Edward had his temper under control. "Bella, are you all right?"

"Yea, my face hurts though. Can we go to the food court now?" I just wanted to sit and relax with Edward.

"Of course. Let's go love." We walked to the food court. Rosalie was scolding Emmett the whole way. Some hell of a mall trip! We sat at a table. Edward went to buy me a coke. Without warning, Alice suddenly started bouncing up and down on her chair.

"Alice, what is it?" What's got her all hyped up?

"Do you guys want to have some fun?" What could _possibly_ be funnier than getting things thrown at me in the mall? "How about we have a scavenger hunt!" A scavenger hunt. That sounds so…..Alice. This could be fun though, especially with the Cullen's. Edward came back with my coke.

"Alice, one exception. You cannot be on Bella's team. Bella," he turned to face me. "You and Alice are going to be team captains. You handle all the money. Team Captains, pick your teammates." I picked Edward first. Alice picked Rose. That left Emmett and Jasper. I couldn't have Mr. Emotional on my team, so I went with Emmett.

"Thanks, Bella! You won't regret this." I hope not. We sat there and mapped out the rules. We went around the table and picked two things each that each team had to find. Alice picked a blue strapless prom dress with a cut all the way up the leg that costs more than four hundred dollars and accessories for the dress. Edward picked a classical CD with De Bussy on it and an electric piano keyboard. Emmett picked a stripper pole with pink diamonds on it and a rotten banana. Rose picked black go go boots and a make up kit. Jasper picked a puzzle with kittens on it and a book on the civil war. It was now my turn.

"Um, How about we skip me? I can't think of anything." I honestly couldn't think of anything.

"How about one item then? An arm of one of the GAP mannequins."

"That's good Alice." I had to admit, that one wasn't a bad idea at all.

"Ok, rules. Rule one, No using vampire speed, and powers of mind reading and or seeing the future. Rule two, first one's to reach the food court and touch the big hotdog wins. Rule three: You must buy Bella some clothes in the process." Crap! I didn't like that rule.

"Ready, Break!" Suddenly I was flying on Emmett's back at a fast walk.

"Hey! What are you doing." Why was Emmett carrying me?

"Winning, That's what." Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello? Yes Alice I will tell them." Emmett sat me down in front of the mall directory. Edward stood beside me.

"Alice says if they lose, Alice has to wear hand-me downs from the goodwill to school and wear an outfit twice. Rose has to wear baggy sweats and sneakers to school for a week, and Jasper has to endure everyone's emotions for a week." I could enjoy this.

"And if you guys lose" I heard through the phone lose, Edward can't drive his Volvo for a week, Emmett will have to eat a large anchovy and pepperoni pizza and Bella will have to be mine and Rosalie's dress up doll for a week." Oh, she sure was an evil pixie vampire!

"D…..eeee…..aaa….l." I stammered into the phone. Edward wound his arm around my waist and assured me we would win, no matter what. I looked at the directory.

"Edward, Lets go to F.Y.E. music first. We can get the CD there."

"Yes. I know that store inside and out. I know exactly where to go," Edward said. Emmett ushered us to get a move on. We left the directory and headed toward the music store.

We walked into the front entrance to the music store. Edward held my hand and led me to a wall of classical CD's. "This may take a while," he said.

"Take all the time you need! I'm just going to look around," Emmett said from the front of the store.

"Edward, Can I look around the mall?" I did not want to have to look at Emmett.

"Of course, Can I have some of the money, Love?" He pulled out his dazzle trick and it worked. I handed him a hundred dollar bill.

"I'm going to DEB. See you in a half an hour." I reached up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss. He lifted me up and kissed me in the most romantic way possible.

"Edward! Were in public. Besides, I need to buy myself some clothes." He let me go and I made my way out of the store. I entered DEB and began to look around.

"May I help you find anything?" I looked up from the rack to find Jessica looking at me. "Oh, Hey Bella. What are you doing here?" None of your business. I smiled at her and replied

"Oh, just hanging with the Cullen's as usual. I didn't know you worked here. Do you enjoy it?" Why was I making small talk with Jessica. I hated this girl with all my heart. After all, she stabbed me I the back!

"Oh, yea. minimum wage but still it's money and I get 30% off everything I buy." Man, she is so boring. "Let me know if I can help you find anything." Sure, I'll _really_ do that.

"Of course." I continued my search for clothing. I found a few tops and decided to try them on. On my way to the dressing room, I spotted a Victoria's Secret bag beside the checkout. I headed over there and looked in the bag. There was picture of Jessica in a bunny suit when she was five and some lingerie in it. I looked around to make sure Jessica wasn't looking, then I snapped a picture of Jessica in a bunny suit. I quickly saved it and sneaked to the dressing room. Another lady let me in a dressing room. When I got done trying on, I went to the check out. Jessica rang me up and asked "Did you find everything ok?"

I replied, "Oh, yes. Yes I did" MMMWWHHHAAAHHHAAA! I am evil. I paid and left. When I got out of the store, I texted the picture to Edward and told him to text it to everyone. There was a huge crowd gathered in the music store. '_Oh what now_!' I thought. Britney Spears' song "Circus" was playing really loud. I could feel the bass through my sneakers. A huge crowd was gathered around someone dancing. It was Emmett. OMG! EMMETT! Ha! This is good. The manager walked over and gave Emmett a whip and said,

"Here, I have no use for this." The manager then walked over and put down the disco ball from the ceiling.

The song started and Emmett started dancing.

_I'm like the ringleaderI call the shots (call the shots)I'm like a firecrackerI make it hot (make it hot)When I put on a show _

Emmett was now dancing on top of a chair, with his shirt off. _[Chorus:]All the eyes on me in the center of the ringJust like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)When I crack that whip, everybody gonna tripJust like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)Don't stand there watching me, follow meShow me what you can doEverybody let go, we can make a dance floorJust like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho) _

He began cracking the whip at women. They were enjoying every minute of it. Many people were taking video and snapping pictures. _[Chorus:]All the eyes on me in the center of the ringJust like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)When I crack that whip, everybody gonna tripJust like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)Don't stand there watching me, follow meShow me what you can doEverybody let go, we can make a dancefloor_

By now, people were throwing money and phone numbers at Emmett. Good thing Rose wasn't here.

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)All the eyes on me in the center of the ringJust like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)When I crack that whip, everybody gonna tripJust like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)Don't stand there watching me, follow meShow me what you can doEverybody let go, we can make a dancefloorJust like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)_

Wow! I totally had dirt on Emmett now. Edward joined me. "Sorry you had to see that. That has to be disturbing to you." Actually, I didn't mind.

A woman with straight black hair walked up to Emmett and asked "Do you do private viewings? I have a bachelorette party tonight."

"Sorry, miss. That was a one time only show." Emmett put his shirt on and began collecting his "winnings".

"Did you get my picture message, Edward?" I asked. I wonder if I had reception in this mall.

"No, let me check my phone." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open. Suddenly, he was laying on the floor in a fit of laughter. He almost crushed the CD for the scavenger hunt. I joined him on the floor as Emmett looked confused. "Oh, Emmett, sorry. Left you out of the loop. Hang on a second." Edward texted Emmett the picture and he joined us on the floor. I have never laughed so hard in all my life. Tears were coming out of my eyes.

"Hey, guys," I said in between fits of laughter, "we need to pay and leave.

"Bella's right. Let's go," Emmett said. As Edward paid for the CD, Emmett texted the picture to Rosalie and Alice.

"What did you buy, love?" I just told him I bought some clothes and saw Jessica's delicates for Mike.

"This weekend is going to be good. Good thing she is spending the weekend with Mike away from the public eye. If I were her, I wouldn't come out for a few months - or years," I replied. I was seriously having fun spreading scandalous photos of Jessica all around.

"Where to next, Bella?' Emmett asked. Like _I_ know where to go. I could barely remember what was on the scavenger list. I suggested the Piano store. Edward agreed and we were back on task, after Emmett's "Circus" performance.


	3. Guitar Hero

_**A/N I own nothing! Stephenie Meyer Owns the Cullen Clan and Bella!**_

We walked to the piano store in quiet fits of laughter. My ribs have never hurt so much. We entered the store and Edward, again, knew exactly where to go. Emmett stared at the keyboard, as Edward picked up a box from the display. He handed it to Emmett.

"Here, go pay for this. Here's three hundred bucks," Edward demanded. That reminded me, I had three hundred dollars tucked away for our trip to the lingerie store. I wrapped my hand around the money in my pocket.

"Bella, I would like to play something for you. May I?" he asked. He pulled out his dazzling powers and I caved.

"Edward Cullen, you are a monster." He led me to the grand piano in the back of the store . He sat on the bench and motioned for me to join him. I sat on the bench. He started to play my lullaby. Then, it morphed into a song I did not recognize.

"It's a combination of your lullaby and " My life would suck without you" by Kelly Clarkson. I thought it fit our love story well." He strung the last few chords of the song and tears began to fall from my eyes. He pulled me into his lap and began kissing the tears away. I managed to tell him between sobs, "Edward, it's the most beautiful song I have ever heard." I was glad to be in his arms. The moment was so perfect. I never wanted it to end. He reminded me we were in public but, not without kissing me first. His stone cold lips brushed against mine. I ran my tongue against his bottom lip. He sighed and then pulled away. I clung to his chest. Suddenly, I heard Emmett's booming voice.

"PDA!PDA! No need to worry folks. The PDA officer is on duty. You two" he pointed his finger at us, "break it up. Come on." I didn't think Emmett was even in the store any more. Edward let me go and I stood by the piano, blushing like a tomato. "I'm going to have to give you two a warning. Any more of that, and I will have to write you up!" Oh my gosh, Emmett was blowing this way out of proportion. I looked around the store and found that there was a crowd gathered around the piano. Why did I not notice all these people before? I guess I was so wrapped up in my moment with Edward. He held my hand as we left the store with applause in the background.

"Emmett, where did you stash the piano?" I asked.

"I put it in my Jeep, while you two were having your fun," he said. That explains why I didn't see him for a while.

"Where to next, love?" Edward asked. I walked up to the mall directory and looked for the store closest to us. It was _Borders_, the bookstore

"How about the book store?" I suggested. We walked to the bookstore in silence. I had always loved book stores. Back in phoenix, there were plenty of bookstores to go to. Here in Forks, you had to go all the way to port Angeles or Seattle just to get a book. I spied the book store and ran to it. For once, I had actually avoided a near death experience. I entered the book store and looked for the history section. It was in the back of the store. Now, which book would get me bonus points with Jasper? Probably a book with pictures and vivid descriptions. I found a huge book and opened it up.

The book had big pictures in color. The pictures were very clear and descriptive. I found a picture toward the middle of the book. The picture was northerners and southerners. One soldier stood out among the hundreds of others. It was Jasper. It had to be. The soldier had short honey blond hair. He was just as tall as Jasper and as slim. He wore a long blue jacket with gold buttons all the way up the front. The shoulders had those gold dangly things on them. To top the look off, the man was wearing a belt around the jacket and blue pants. He was pointing a gun at another man. I didn't think there were photography capabilities that far back in time.

"What are you looking at?" I turned around to find Edward looking over my shoulder and at the picture.

"Nothing. Just that this soldier that looks like Jasper," I replied. The soldier probably was Jasper.

"It is. We find stuff like this a lot. Once, we actually found his biography on the internet." At least Jasper knows where he came from unlike Alice. It must kill her to not know much of where she came from. At least she had Jasper to comfort her. Very interesting that I would happen to find Jasper in the last place I would ever suspect. He is a historical figure though, sort of. We walked to the check out.

"Good! You guys found the book. I almost got lost," Emmett said. Typical Emmett, getting lost in a book store. This will be one to tell Rose. We all went to the counter and paid for the book.

"I'll be sure to tell Alice that we saw her husband in a civil war book," said Edward. It's not like she didn't already know, stupid mind reading vampire. After all, Jasper was her husband and she probably already knew that he was in a book. I wonder what kind of excuse Jasper would come up with to disguise the fact that the soldier looked just like him. Maybe he would say that it was his great-great-great-grandfather. Some excuse.

"What's next on the list love?" Edward asked. I can't remember.

"Let's go for the puzzle," I suggested. I pulled the map out of my back pocket and looked under entertainment.

"This way," I motioned for Edward to take my hand. He met my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked. Of course I was. A scavenger hunt, scandals, gossip and we got to ruin Mike and Jessica's weekend.

"Yes, I can't wait until we ruin Mike and Jessica's weeekend," I responded. This weekend was going to be good.

Emmett followed us as we entered the games store. "Meet you guys at the front when you're done," Emmett said as he strolled to the video game section. What is Emmett up to. Edward must have seen the confused expression on my face because he said,

"He just wants to play some Guitar Hero." We made our way to the puzzle aisle. No wonder they called this the _Mega Games _store. There were literally thousands of puzzles to choose from. They were alphabetized. We walked to the letter K. There were about a hundred puzzles on this shelf. Everything from Kitchens to Kites to Kangaroos. I spotted the perfect puzzle. It had two-thousand pieces. There were three kittens playing in a field with sunflowers and a few butterfly's were flying in the background. **(A/N Pic on profile). **Where was Emmett? I started to wonder to the Video Games section. That's when I saw it. Emmett was on his knees and he was really rocking out to Guitar Hero. He had an intense expression on his face. He suddenly shouted,

"Ha!!!! I win. That will be five bucks." A kid with sandy blonde hair handed Emmett a five dollar bill and muttered something about "Not fair" under his breath. "Who dares to challenge the greatest Guitar Hero player ever?" Emmett asked.

"I Do," said a voice in the crowd that was gathered around Emmett. A boy about thirteen years old with short brown hair and freckles walked up to Emmett. He was holding a ten dollar bill. "Let's make it ten dollars. I need some more money to buy the new Guitar Hero game," the boy challenged. A chorus of ooohhh's came from the crowd as if Emmett was just dissed.

"Your on," Emmett challenged. Suddenly a pair of cold hands wrapped around my waist.

"And just what is it that you find so entertaining about Emmett playing a little kid?" I could feel his cold breath on my neck. I couldn't take it any longer. I turned around and stood up on my tip toes. He closed the gap between our lips and kissed him. His cool breath came into my mouth making me unable to form a coherent thought. All I could think about was the way his body was molded to mine.

"Mommy, I spy two people in a store, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!!" I broke the kiss and looked down to find a little girl in blonde pigtails staring at me and Edward. She had the most innocent expression on her face. Her eyes went wide when Edward looked at her. "Your cute," she said then added, "will you kiss me?" How could he refuse? She is such a cute kid. He kneeled down and kissed the girl on the cheek. The girl squealed with delight when Edward's lips met her face. The little girl then ran from Edward screaming "Mommy, Mommy I kissed a boy!!!!" Edward stood straight up. I looked over at Emmett. It was the middle of the song and he and the boy were tied. I watched as they finished the song. On the last chord Emmett forgot to use the whammy bar and lost 150 points.

"HA! HA! Not so high and mighty are you? Hand over the dough," the boy demanded.

"No way I lost!!! NO WAY!! You cheated!!!!!!" Emmett screamed.

"No I did not. Now where's my money?" the boy asked. Emmett handed him a ten dollar bill and the boy handed him a piece of paper and added "Call me if you want a re-match and by the way the name is Jeremy." Jeremy left the store, waving his winnings in his hand.

"Can't believe I, the **master **of Guitar Hero, lost to a thirteen year old," mumbled Emmett. Emmett was just being a sore loser. He was over a hundred years old. You think he would be mature enough to take losing like a man. But on the other hand Emmett will be Emmett. We walked to the register while Emmett trailed behind us mumbling curses under his breath the whole time. The puzzle cost six dollars. I handed the clerk a hundred dollar bill. He winked at me and made me change. When he passed me my change he also gave me a piece of paper. I opened the paper to find the guy's name and number on it.

"I believe you handed this to me by mistake, Mark. You see, this man," I put my hand on Edward's chest, "is my fiancée." The manager walked over to where Mark was ringing us up.

"Mark! That's it! I have had it with hearing about you slipping your number to the customers. You are FIRED!" I just got someone fired. "I am so sorry about that," the manager said, "Here's a coupon for a free board game." I went quickly to the board games aisle and grabbed the first game I saw. It was called Apples to Apples. The manager marked the box then dismissed the employee, Mark.

"Don't feel to bad Bella," Edward said, "the manager was planning on firing him anyway. With or without his little stunt. And by the way you were so cute when you said 'Fiancée'. " I was comforted knowing I had no part in the reason why Mark was fired. Although I should not feel bad, I kind of did. He was such a loser anyway.

"Lets get the dress next," I suggested. We all walked in silence to the _Prom Headquarters _shop. I immediately disliked this shop. They literally had thousands of prom dresses that lined the walls. Good thing they were color sorted otherwise I may have screamed and ran. Prom was such an unimportant human experience to me. After all I couldn't dance. It was a good thing that Edward had taken me to the prom. It was done and over with. No more forcing me to do things I did not want to do. Nope. Not for me. I walked over to the blue section of the store. There were about a hundred and fifty dresses in multiple shades of blue. I immediately had trouble moving the dresses to the far left of the rack.

"May I help you?" I heard the most annoying, golden retriever voice from behind my back. I turned around to spy the last person on earth I wanted to see right now. It was none other than Mike Newton.

"What do you want Mike?" I asked with not the slightest bit of hospitality in my voice.

"I was trying to help a pretty lady find a dress for her perfect night, Prom. By the way Bella do you have a date yet? I don't think Jessica would mind if I went with you." I think I threw up in my mouth. Did Mike Newton just ask me out to the prom. Why would I want to do that? I bet the golden retriever wouldn't even look good in a tux what with him not being able to wag his tail in the thing.

"Actually, I think Jessica would mind. I mean I saw her at DEB and she said she was looking forward to Prom with you. After all you guys have been dating for how long? Three months? That's a long time in high school years. I think you should be faithful to your commitments and what are you doing working here any way?" Why was I asking him this? Like I care. He was, is, and always will be a sick, perverted boy.

"Tyler's uncle owns this shop and asked if we would help out. He's paying us a hundred and fifty bucks a piece to help out," Mike responded. I no longer paid attention to Mike. I found the perfect dress. It was strapless and it had a ribbon tied around the waist. It was royal blue and cost five hundred and sixty six dollars. I walked over to the register and paid. Mike was the one that rang me up. Edward joined me on my left and wound his arm around my waist.

"Do you like the dress? I do," his cold breath tickled near my ear. Mike was staring at us like he was an idiot. I reached on my tiptoes and locked my arms around his neck and kissed Edward. His stone cold lips played the part as he slid his tongue in my mouth and massaged my tongue. We continued to kiss until I heard someone clear their throat. It was Mike, of course.

"Mike go screw off," Emmett challenged. Didn't think Emmett was here any more. He was standing behind me. GO Emmett! I was cheering in my head. Tyler came out of the back room. He was holding a yellow tie. "Hey Tyler," Emmett greeted him.

"Oh, hey Emmett," Tyler said. Tyler cringed back from Emmett's booming voice but was smiling.

"Tyler, can you help me wrap this dress up for Bella?" Mike asked. Tyler pulled out one of the long plastic bags while Mike put the dress into the bag. He tied the end up on the hanger. "Here Bella, see you at school on Monday." Mike handed me the dress without making eye contact. I quickly got out of there. I think I was going too fast for Edward because he almost tripped.

"And you call me the clumsy one?" I challenged. Thank goodness we got out of there. "Emmett, take this to the car." I was being demanding but it's ok because I am team captain. "Edward, let's get the accessories next. I snapped a picture of the dress with my phone so we don't have to carry the dress around. Let's move people," and with that we were on our way.


	4. Winners Galore

_**A/N I Own Nothing! Stephenie Meyer Owns Twilight! (That's depressing!)**_

Edward and I walked to Claire's in silence. I was thinking about how I just dissed Mike and wished Alice were on my team so I could have seen Mike's little stunt coming. Who knew that Mike would pull a stunt like that? I bet not even Alice, the almighty fortune teller, saw his stunt coming. I entered the store. This place was packed with girls ranging in age from 7 to mid 50's. The store was packed. I had to shove my way through the people just to make it to the formal jewelry section. I picked out a tiara hoping to get kudos points with Alice. I quickly grabbed the first pair of earrings that grabbed my attention. The earrings were in a set with a beautiful necklace and ring. I quickly went to the register and paid. We left in a hurry. I bet being in that crowded shop was torture for Edward. "Are you Ok?" I asked him in a low whisper after we left the shop.

"Yea I'm OK?" As we walked by the GAP store I screamed really loud,

"We need to get one of those!!! NOW!" I wanted to get the arm off one of the GAP mannequins. We casually walked into the store. I noticed all the Mannequins were in the store's front display case because they were having a sale. Edward quickly broke the lock on the display window and opened the door. As all three of us entered the display case. I noticed a security guard walking by. "Everyone freeze" I demanded. Emmett and Edward froze in place. I also froze in place. I averted my eyes to look at Emmett and Edward. They looked just like mannequins only infinitely better looking. The security guard stopped in his tracks and started walking toward the display window.

"Huh? Thought there were only six mannequins in this window. Guess I should pay better attention," he mumbled to himself. Then after a few more seconds he took off in the opposite direction. I ripped the arm of the nearest mannequins only to discover that it would not budge. I then realized it was Emmett's arm.

"Bella, I'm not a mannequin, Try Again." I did as instructed and successfully ripped the arm off one of the mannequins. Just then the security guard strolled by again.

"Everyone freeze!" I hissed under my breath. I instantly froze in place. The security guard continued to stare at the window display. I thought I was going to fall over from standing still for so long. As soon as the guard walked away again, I made a hasty exit and almost fell in the process. I slipped the arm in my back pants pocket and ran out of the store. With Edward hot on my heels, I ran half way across the mall. We ended up in front of a store that sold boots and make up kits. I went into the store. I picked up the first pair of boots I saw. They were red and quite impressive. Then on the way to the register I spotted a make up kit the size of a suit case and picked that up too. I paid and was about to leave the store when I heard the most annoying voice ever from behind me. It was Eric Yorkie.

"Hey Bella! I heard you bought a dress for the prom. That's cool. You know….if you….." he started fidgeting with his belt buckle like it was the most interesting thing in the world, "needed a date for prom or a shoulder to cry on." Eric was obviously nervous. "Anyway, come to the dark side and save a horse," he pointed to Edward "and ride a cowboy. How 'bout it?" Did Eric just ask me to ride his horse. I wanted to puke right there on the spot

"Excuse me Eric," I sneered his name, "I think you confused me with someone who actually likes you. Think you should reconsider asking me out. Don't you think Angela will mind. God! Do all you guys at Forks High have ask Bella out even though she's engaged to Edward Cullen disease. Must be a mental condition. Guess Tyler is the only normal one. Oh well. Guess it's time for you to go to rehab. I'm sure Amy Winehouse wouldn't mind riding a cowboy as ugly as you!!!" Eric started crying and ran out of the store. Dude! Yeah Trick Yeah! I just made Eric Yorkie cry!

"Go Sis! Rock on." Just then Alice, Jasper and Rosalie walked by the store. Alice and Rose gave me a wink while Jasper gave me a thumbs up. Either Alice had seen what was going to happen or they watched through the window. I looked at Edward. OMG! Edward was standing there with his mouth open. Did I just do what I think I just did? I just dazzled the dazzler. Cha-Ching! What Now? I started doing a victory dance in the middle of the store. I quickly looked around. All eyes were on me. I stopped mid-dance and turned as red as a tomato. Emmett gabbed my hand and we left the store.

"Did you just tell Eric Yorkie that he needs "to go to rehab'?" Edward asked.

"Wow! That was such a slam to Eric that I am not even going to comment on your non-exsistent sex life," Emmett chimed in. I hit Emmett as hard on the arm as I could knowing that it would not hurt him. Edward gave him a dirty look and took my hand. We walked to _Spencer Gifts. _As we walked by the front of the store, I spotted Jessica Stanley through the display window looking at the vibrators. I pulled on Edwards hand and he stopped in his tracks.

"What is it Bella?" he asked. All I could do was to point through the display window at Jessica. "Oh. Jessica No big deal," he said.

"Where is Emmett?" I asked.

"He went to go get the banana," he answered. Oh. O.K. I immediately walked in the store grabbed the first stripper pole I saw and walked to the register.

"Hey, Bella. What are you doing here?" I turned around slowly to find Jessica staring at the pole in my hand. None of your business you dirty hoe.

"Just picking up a few things," I answered. Why was I telling Jessica this anyway? I did not care.

"Why you buying a vibrator, Jessica? I thought you and Mike were spending the weekend together. Guess he's not enough of a man to make you really feel it huh?" With that snide comment I left the store.

"Hey Bella, climb on," Edward said. I climbed on his back. He started sprinting, at human speed of course, to the food court. With Emmett hot on our heels, I spotted Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. They were also headed toward the big hotdog. Edward sped up a little. Just as I reached the hotdog, I saw out of the corner of my eye Alice stopped and her face went blank. Jasper and Rosalie kept on going. I reached out my hand and I touched the hotdog. We won. We all walked over to where Alice was standing. Japer gently shook her shoulders and asked her what was wrong.

"Mike and Jessica are staying at the Olympic Lodge in Port Angeles. Very classic and romantic place. At least Mike did one thing right," Alice said.

"We win," I said. Now, Alice will have to wear hand-me-downs, Rose will have to wear sweatpants to school, and Jasper will have to endure everyone's emotions for a week. Now for Mike and Jessica.

"Alice, how do you like losing? Bet even you didn't see that one coming," Emmett gloated.

"Emmett, if you don't shut up, I will not touch you for a month! You got that! It is bad enough Mr. Emotional is sending me vibes of jealousy! I don't need you making me feel worse!" Rosalie screamed.

"Alice cheated, anyway. She used her future seeing powers," Edward said.

"That is not fair! I did not cheat. I got sucked into a vision! It's not like I did it on purpose." Alice argued.

"It is so fair," Emmett challenged, "Rose and Jasper kept going."

"Enough!" I screamed. I was so sick of them bickering over who won and trying to change the rules. "If I remember the rules correctly, Who ever touched the hotdog first wins. I touched it first. Therefore I won. End of discussion." I think I just sounded like Esme without even trying. I was just so irritated.

"Very well handled, Bella," Esme complimented me. She came out of nowhere. We all walked to our cars with occasional snickers from Esme and Carlisle about how childish their children were being. Carlisle and Esme took the Mercedes. I noticed Esme quickly place a few bags in the trunk and give Alice a wink.

"Hey Bella, I left my purse in the mall. Will you come with me to get it?" Alice asked in an innocent tone. She was up to something. She came over, took my hand, and led me back inside the mall. "Here's the deal. We have twenty minutes to get what we need and get out. Jasper and Esme are going to stall and pretend Carlisle has car trouble. Rosalie will also help stall them until we are done. She's going to pretend to solve the problem. Do you have the three-hundred dollars I gave you for the lingerie?" My hand instinctively flew to my pocket. I pulled out the wad of money and gave it to Alice. "Great, let's get going," she said. We walked to _Victoria's Secret _store. "I know this was not my original plan but, Jasper sensed that waves of worry were rolling off Edward like rain. I then figured it would not be a good idea to expose him to this. So, you will try on what I give you and I will critique. I will be in the dressing room with you to help you get done faster," Alice stated in a fast whisper. Alice flew to the racks of bras and panties and picked out a whole mountain of things in little time.

"Ready to try on?" she asked.

"Why not?" By the end of fifteen minutes, Alice had picked out over three-hundred dollars worth of lingerie top buy. We walked to the register. Alice paid with her credit card.

"Can I ask you to sign the box Mrs. Newbury?" asked the cashier. Alice signed the box after swiping her credit card and quickly grabbed the receipt from the cashier's hand and left. We made a hasty exit out of the mall with seconds to spare.

"Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I couldn't find it so I just bought a new one. See?" She held up a new Coco Channel handbag. Where did she get that from? I guess I don't pay close enough attention to her. She must have swiped it when she left to get more lingerie for me to try on.

"Very cute," Rosalie cooed, "Well Carlisle, your car is fixed and be careful on the way home." with that, she turned on her heel and walked to the Porsche. Alice put the bag in the back of the Porsche and got behind the wheel. Rose let me sit in the back seat. I rested my head against the cool leather seat, thankful that the mall trip was over. The next thing I know we pulled up in front of the Cullen's house. Rosalie and Alice were suspiciously quiet on the way home. They gathered their bags and walked to the house.

"Hey, Bella, come with me please," Alice pleaded. I followed her up the stairs and into her room. She was carrying today's lingerie purchases as well as many other bags. There was a luggage set on the bed. "We are going to pack your suitcase." Alice and I argued for over and hour about what to take and what not to take.

"For the last time Alice, no!" I shouted.

"Come on Bella. There not even that high," she countered.

"Fine!" I caved. "Finish packing my suitcase. I'm going to the kitchen to get something to eat." I stomped out of Alice's room. I walked into the kitchen. I opened the freezer door and found a Turkey Medallions Stouffer's meal. I warmed it up in the microwave. I pulled a fork out of the silverware drawer and sat at the spacious dinner table. I heard footsteps on the stairs along with a thud-thud-thud with each step. Edward came into my view and he smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Hello, love. We are all packed and ready were just waiting on you," Edward said. I finished my meal and took care of my silverware and cup. I went upstairs to use the bathroom. Just as I was about to close the bathroom door someone stuck their hand in the between the door and it's frame. I stood still, and stared at the hand. The hand pushed the door out of the way and Alice appeared.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. I see now where your coming from. I just wanted to help you so you could relax this weekend. By the way school is cancelled on Monday. A huge snow storm is coming in on Sunday. We will by back by then though." Alice then left me and closed the door behind her. I went to the bathroom, washed my hands and cleaned my face. There was a knock on the door.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" I heard Esme's voice on the other side of the door. I opened the bathroom door.

"Yes," I answered. I was ready to go. I walked down the stairs. I grabbed my luggage by the handle and attempted to drag it out the door. This suitcase was heavy. No matter how hard I pulled it wouldn't budge.

"Do you need some help love?" I felt a pair of cold hands slide onto my waist. I lost all coherency at that moment. I turned around in his arms so I was facing him. I reached up on my tip-toes to kiss him. I continued to kiss him as he pulled me toward the couch. CRACK! I broke the kiss to look around. I found that I had broken one of Esme's vases.

"Shoot! I'll get a broom and dust pan." I went to the kitchen. When I went to the supply closet Edward was standing there with his hands folded across his chest.

"I already took care of it. I didn't want you to get hurt." The nerve! I hardly think that I would have any problem cleaning up some broken glass. Then again, I was just the clumsy, barefooted human. "Bella, do you know that you are not wearing any shoes?" I looked down at my feet and started giggling.

"Yes, I guess I should put my shoes on." I walked over to the piano and slipped my shoes on. Edward, Emmett and Jasper started carrying the luggage out to the cars. We were all taking separate cars. I walked out to the garage and climbed into the passenger seat of the Volvo. Edward was behind the wheel of the Volvo in an instant and sped toward the Lodge. I leaned my head back and pulled my knees up to my chest. I slipped my shoes off and tried to relax.

Relaxing was difficult. I couldn't take my mind off Edward and what his reaction would be to what Alice and I had planned. Why couldn't he just take my advice for once and be himself? I knew my safety was an issue and he was not willing to risk my life just for my pleasure. I had to at least help put a few hundred holes in his walls so all I had to do was blow on them and they would come tumbling down.

"Bella? Bella, sweetheart we're here." I opened my eyes and looked around. Edward was staring at me. "Did you have a nice nap, love?"

"I fell asleep?" I don't remember falling asleep. All I remember is thinking about our relationship.

"Yes, you did. I hated to wake you up but mike and Jessica are in the lobby and I want to show you off." Ah.

"Ok." I stretched out and then reached for the car door handle. As Always Edward was one step ahead of me and grabbed my hand as he pulled me out of the car. He grabbed the luggage and headed toward the entrance. We were meet by Alice.

"Hey Bella! We are already settled in do you need some help unpacking?"

"Yea that would be great." Edward walked over to the counter and checked in.

"How may I help you?" the Manager asked.

"Yes I have a reservation for Cullen," Edward replied. The Manager handed Edward the room keys and we were on our way up to the room.


	5. Important Authors Note : Spain

A/N: Ok, so it may seem as if I am lazy but I am not! Life has been catching up with me. I started college and am in my second year and this summer I had planned on picking this back up but I couldn't because my grandma needed round the clock care and then she passed at the end of the summer. :( I still struggle with it a little but I hope this will take my mind off of it.


	6. Settling Inn

All six of us hopped on to the elevator and rode to our floor. "We are all on the top floor, Bella. I hope you like the room!" Alice squealed. I had a feeling that she was the one that made the reservations. We all got off the elevator and continued on toward the end of the hallway. I noticed the farther we went down the hallway the more space there was between the room doors. Oh No! This had better not be a very huge and deluxe room. Finally Alice stopped in front of a room. "This is yours and Edwards Room. You guys are right above Mike and Jessica," Alice said. Alice slid the room key into the slot and opened the door. What was behind that door was absolutely amazing! There was a grand entrance with a staircase that spiraled up to another floor. There were chairs and sofas everywhere all covered in pillows and throws. There were candles lit and there was a fire going in the fireplace. I walked in and sat on one of the couches.

"Who has my bathroom bag?" I asked to no one in particular.

"I do," replied Jasper. He handed me my bag. "Where is the bathroom?" I asked.

"I'll show you," answered Alice. Alice grabbed my hand and led me through a hallway and through two French doors. "This is the bathroom," Alice said. The bathroom was huge. There was a gigantic bathtub trimmed in marble and gold. You could fit seven people in it! There was a shower. There was a pool with a waterfall. There was even a Jacuzzi and a hot tub! I don't even want to think about how much this room cost.

"Alice, I think I am going to take a shower now, so umm…." I trailed off.

"Of course, I'll leave," and with that Alice was gone. Now what to do? Should I take a shower, a bath, or take a dip? So many choices! I think I'll take a shower. I stripped down to my underwear and bra. I opened the shower door and proceeded to turn the water on.

"AHHH, hot hot hot!" I screamed. Suddenly, I was in a robe and Edward was fixing the water temperature.

"Bella, why didn't you just call and ask my help? Here try this temperature," he urged. I placed my hand under the water.

"Perfect, I am going to take my shower now. Wait," I paused, "I forgot my pajamas," I said. The last thing I wanted him to do was scrounge around in my suitcase and find the lingerie.

"I'll go get you some, love," Edward offered.

"NO!" I screamed. "What I mean is I'll get them." PHEW! Nice save there Bella! I walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom to find my suitcase placed neatly on the bed. I walked over, unzipped it and found exactly what I needed, my favorite sleep pants and t-shirt combo. I made sure I had all the "essentials" before I tried to hop in the shower this time. After Edward took his place in front of the fire place, meaninglessly staring into the flames, I stripped completely and entered the stream of lukewarm water. I washed my hair twice, conditioned once and proceeded to shave my legs. Please don't let anything else eventful happen, I secretly prayed. I finished shaving both my legs and underarms without a single nick or cut. I then lathered up my loofa and let the intoxicating scent of lavender and chamomile body wash carry me away to another land. After rinsing off, I wrapped my hair up in a fluffy, white towel. I dried my body off the best I could then proceeded to place the wrap the towel around my body. I was sure to lotion my legs thoroughly. I then proceeded to dry my hair, meticulously, making sure every last piece was in its proper place. Then, I cozily slipped into my undergarments, followed by my pajamas. Lastly, I spotlessly brushed my teeth, making sure to rinse with mouthwash. I looked in the mirror. My reflection showed a girl who seemed normal on the surface. Oh, how so little did my reflection show. It was absolute magic to me how Edward and I seemed to fit together like two pieces of a bigger puzzle. The other pieces of the puzzle however had not been fitting into my life lately. It had seemed more and more that I had been trading the pieces that I was suppose to have for the pieces that I wanted. I just wasn't sure if the pieces I wanted to have actually fit into the puzzle of my life. I was sure this was what I wanted and I was ready to be a Cullen. Isabella Marie Cullen. That sent a shiver sown my spine. I brushed my hair out one last time before stepping out of the steam filled bathroom. I hadn't realized it but the steam from the bathroom had condensed on my skin. I made my way over to the bed, stopping only to looks around the luxurious room. The bed was draped in the most luxurious green curtains for ultimate privacy. The bed was king sized, covered in a stitched white quilt and about a thousand pillows. On both sides of the bed were side tables with the prettiest side lamps decorated with intricate flower patterns traced along its base. Along with the lamps, there were miniature statues of moose and elk on the stands as well. At the end of the bed was a little couch to lay upon and read books and such. In the opposite corner was an armchair and a matching ottoman. This was paradise.

"You like?" Edward beckoned me to take a place on the bed. I walked over and flopped on the bed. I laid on my belly my legs crossed in the air behind me. "You smell enchanting..." he trailed off. I could tell his mind was in another place as was mine. I couldn't read his face, I never could read people that was one thing I did get from Charlie. But in a way I felt relieved because he couldn't read me either. Neither my mind nor my face.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. I could tell he had something on his mind I just didn't know what.

"Nothing," and with that he put on a fake smile for my sake.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I know when you put a fake smile on your face and that smile right there is fake. What is wrong?" We sat in silence for a few more minutes before he finally decided to answer me.

"Its just I have been thinking a lot about when it comes time to change you into a...well...one of me," he stuttered out. Great mind think alike I guess.

"Edward, you listen to me. I am READY to be a Cullen. 100%. From the bottom of my heart if I didn't love you do you think that I would become a vampire to be with you forever? No, I wouldn't. Furthermore, Alice has seen it. I am beautiful as an immortal. She can see it happening and you know she only sees things that are absolutely going to happen." I was interrupted by Edward placing his cool hand on my face then proceeding to lean down and gently kiss me on the lips. The kiss continued until I, having stupid human needs, had to breathe.

"I retract what you said about being beautiful as an immortal," I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed, "let me finish. I retract what you said about being beautiful as an immortal because you are beautiful now and always." I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and I knew he had made me blush. We continued to talk until the loudness of my stomach rumbling interrupted our conversation.

"Hungry?" he asked. I actually was hungry as I hadn't eaten since breakfast this morning and it was now eight o'clock at night. "I will call room service and we shall order some food." Oh here we go with the "I have to order enough to make it look like two of us are going to eat when really I am going to make you eat it all" act. Edward used the room phone to order an assortment of foods only he knew how much they all cost. There was a quick knock in the door and Edward flew to answer it. I got up and went to the mini bar which was conveniently placed right in our bedroom and got myself some bottled water to drink. I looked at the price on the bottle and about had a heart attack. Twenty dollars for one bottle of Dasani? Geesh. Edward came strolling in, a waiter in tow, wielding the cart containing my dinner.

"Your Dinner, Madame." The waiter was trying to impress me. Here we go. Edward growled deep in his chest. I placed my hand on his chest and told him not to worry. The waiter bowed, knowing he was no longer welcome and left the suite. I looked at the feast sprawled out in front of me. Halibut, Caviar, Beef Wellington, Poached Eggs, Fruit Salad, Roasted Potatoes in lemon juice and many other foods I couldn't name. I picked up my silverware and began to devour the feast in front of me. Before I knew it, I was full.

"Edward, carry me to bed." I beckoned. He picked me up, put his arms behind my back and legs and carried me to the comfy king sized bed. I crawled under the covers and drifted off into dream land.


End file.
